


Man of His Word

by cadkitten



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bargaining, Belonging, Bisexuality, Dealfic, Frottage, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: There's no other option, no real choice left besides to trust Captain Cold. Barry was never sure how far he would go in a moment of pure desperation, but now he knows. It's further than he's ever gone before and there's no taking it back once he realizes how much he's enjoyed it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shhhh, lemme have my fun ;)  
> Beta Readers: kate1zena  
> Song[s]: "Blood In the Cut" by K.Flay

Barry's hands trembled faintly against his sides, the nervous response culminating in something close to a _vibration_. He clenched his fists, pressed them against his legs and took in a deep breath before stepping through the doorway and into the dimly lit club.

He wore pressed black slacks and what amounted to the only fancy shirt he owned that wasn't simply business casual or full-on suit. He'd stared at the reflection he made in the mirror for longer than he probably should have before coming out here tonight, but he knew if he didn't make some _impression_ with how he looked, there was no way Snart was going for this. 

The memory of their deal was still fresh in his mind, the words they'd tossed around dancing about in the most agitating of manners. He felt his jaw tick as he clenched his teeth, his steps leading him through the packed dance floor, the brush of people against him something he'd become wholly _unused_ to. Someone laughed, loud and _drunken_ somewhere behind him and the noise of the club became something of an assault to his ears an instant later. It was too much, too _slow_. The more and more time he spent being _faster_ than everyone else, the less and less appealing he found doing anything at normal speed. There was just something about the sound of the air rushing past his ears, the whoosh of it that dulled down into something completely _normal_ once he had grown used to it. It was _peace_ , whereas this was most assuredly _not_.

But, part of the terms of the agreement he and Snart had come to had been a _public_ meeting. He took in another deep, steadying breath, holding it for a moment before letting it rush back out. He dodged someone's drink as they bumped into another dancer on the floor and sloshed it everywhere, stepped around the puddle and reached to push the beaded curtain to the VIP area out of the way. A bouncer stopped him just inside and Barry leaned in, offered up _Freeze_ to him as the code to get past and felt their hand ease away from his chest, allowing him to pass by.

The short corridor led into a room filled with more silver and crushed velvet than Barry had ever _considered_ could exist in one place. His gaze darted around the room, landed solidly on Snart's form, spread out on the couch, all tight black jeans and a sleek-looking black button-up. There was no evidence of his gun being anywhere near him or on his form, but Barry was sure that only meant he had another sort of plan to deal with him should he be planning anything beyond what they'd agreed upon.

Snart kicked up one leg onto the table in front of him, his boot resting on the glass top as he draped both arms over the back of the couch. A smirk spread over his lips and the _coldness_ in his eyes left Barry feeling slightly unhinged for even being here. 

Stepping carefully around the various people between them, Barry made his way to the sofa and eased himself down on it, knee just barely brushing Snart's thigh. He could feel his nerves flaring up now that he was _here_ , left to his own devices in navigating the rest of this _arrangement_. Their eyes met and Barry quietly offered, "I'm here."

Snart's chuckle was nothing Barry hadn't heard a hundred times, wasn't _different_ in any way, but the fingers that dragged up his spine _were_. The shudder was involuntary, a relic of far too much time spent _alone_ , and he closed his eyes for a moment - nothing more than a blink to anyone else.

" _Barry Allen_."

The way Snart said his name was nothing short of _erotic_ and that set off an entirely different set of emotions inside of Barry - emotions he wasn't prepared to deal with no matter how many times he'd tried to.

Warm fingers pressed against the nape of his neck, held him in place as Leonard shifted, the leather against his pants creating a sound Barry was certain he'd forever associate with that particular feeling in his gut. Then there were lips against his own - _hungry_ , _claiming_ \- and Barry couldn't have possibly stopped the moan that freed itself from his throat, couldn't have stopped the fact that his hands shot out and gripped Snart's biceps tighter than he was sure he'd ever held anything in his entire life.

Snart's teeth grazed over his lower lip, catching it between them and tugging before drawing away - not far, just enough that they were still sharing the same air, the very same breath with every single intake. Barry's breath hitched and Snart's fingers slid around, cupping his throat for a moment before brushing up under his jaw. "If I didn't _know better_ , I would think you actually _wanted me_."

Barry shuddered _hard_. Their eyes met and he watched the gleam of _knowledge_ shine in Snart's gaze, watched the creep of a smile tug at his lips as he stood up and offered his hand. "To be honest with you, Barry, I hadn't expected that you'd _keep_ your end of the bargain. But you've always been a man of your word, haven't you?" The question was rhetorical, something that made Barry sigh more than find any desire to respond to.

Standing, he placed his hand in Leonard's own, felt the absurd shock of arousal that came from such a simple touch and he realized if there was anything he'd been lacking in all of these years, it was very clearly human companionship in the most _base_ of ways. There was half a quip on the edge of his tongue, a _retort_ worthy of some of his best moments, but he swallowed it down, licked his lips instead and _focused_ on what he'd agreed to do.

The truth was, he wouldn't have ever agreed to this sordid little _deal_ they had if it hadn't been something he was at least _curious_ about. Working with Snart had admittedly saved hundreds of people and it was his expertise that he'd needed in this one instance, and there was a hell of a lot Barry would have done that would have ranked near to _distasteful_ to save them as long as it only affected himself. _This_ had never been something he'd considered as having on the proverbial table before. His body hadn't exactly been a bargaining chip since everything with _Wells_ and that hadn't been like _this_.

His fingers flexed against Leonard's and the squeeze he received in return had to have been reflex. All the same, it pulled an eased sort of sigh from him as they rounded the corner and Snart pushed open a door to a stairwell. They took the stairs up two floors and Leonard led them out into the brightly lit hallway of the hotel above the casino and club. 

Three doors down and the click of a key in the lock before Leonard's hand freed itself from Barry's and he gestured into the room. "After you." Two words and they held so many promises that Barry almost wanted to run, almost couldn't convince his feet to carry him into the room in front of him.

Another steadying breath and he stepped inside, forcing himself forward and into the room, finding the bed turned down, an implication in and of itself as to what they'd _planned_.

"I feel like a prostitute."

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them and he winced at just how many times he managed to make situations awkward with his words alone.

Leonard's hands were on his hips a moment later, his chest pressing to Barry's back, and his lips on his neck. The kiss was gentle, the pressure on his hips harsh; a contrast Barry rather _liked_. "You _saved_ people with your agreement. That's hardly the work of a _whore_." Teeth grazed over his pulse and he took in a shuddering breath as Snart's tongue followed. "Engage yourself in the encounter and it won't feel like that." Leonard's words offered reprieve, offered _truth_ and Barry knew he had to believe in them for his own peace of mind.

A faint burst of speed and he had himself in Snart's arms, had one hand fisted in his shirt and the taste of Leonard's tongue sliding along his own. His hips bucked forward as Leonard's hands squeezed his ass, and he couldn't have called himself anything other than _eager_ in that moment. A low whine left him, Snart swallowing it down as he guided them back toward the bed, shoes being kicked off along the way.

Half a stumble and Barry caught them, twisted them in mid-air, found himself on his back on the bed, Leonard between his thighs, his own hips arching _needily_ against him. A whine of _shock_ and Barry grazed his teeth along Leonard's tongue, nipping at the tip of it. Their tongues met again, this time in some lewd dance existing beyond the confines of their mouths, and Barry couldn't _think_ beyond the volume of his _desire_. His hips rocked against the _hardness_ of Leonard's cock, his body accepting every touch, every kiss, every lick as if he needed them to _survive upon_.

He existed in the moment as long as he could, as long as his patience would allow before he pushed against the speed force again, freed them of their clothing, arranged them further onto the bed. Settling, he found his hips arching, his cock rubbing along Snart's, the precum gathered at the slit leaving a trail of _slick_ along Leonard's. He heard the groan that came from deep in Leonard's chest, _felt_ the twitch of his cock that told that this was anything but one-sided. 

He'd played a game in his mind, told himself he was doing this for the better of the _city_ , that he didn't _want_ this; but, it had been nothing but a horribly played out lie and now that he was here, he couldn't deny it any longer, couldn't pretend he didn't feel the tug of desire for this man, for the way his arousal pushed up against Snart's own or the way their tongues resumed the most obscene of actions against one another. Nothing could have convinced him right then that he was doing anything _wrong_.

He trembled, letting it fade into a low-level vibration as he arched, cock straining, twitching against Snart's own. His breath panted on the air, raw and _desperate_ , whining out as he rocked against him, as Snart _thrust_ against him, rough and _needy_.

Snart's hands came to his hips, held on tight, the _pain_ sending shockwaves through his system, riding up the pleasurable tingle of the brush of their cocks against one another. Barry bucked and Snart _moaned_. Barry swallowed up the sound, licking into his mouth, sliding his tongue along Snart's own before letting his head fall back as he began to rock his hips, driving himself up against Leonard over and over, time and _again_.

Leonard shifted over him, one hand still gripping his hip hard enough it would have bruised if he'd had enough _time_ for that, the other fisting in his hair, yanking his head further back, and then there were _lips_ against his throat, sucking, kissing, _licking_ , and Barry's hips jerked harshly in response. Together they moved, ramping up higher and _higher_ , until Barry was gasping for his every breath, until Leonard was _panting_ above him, the bed protesting beneath them.

The hand in his hair _yanked_ and Barry wasn't sure if he was imagining the sounds coming from his throat or if he was really creating so much _racket_ as he _came_. He came harder than he ever had before; it was as if everything inside of him was trying to be _outside_ , as if all of him wanted to merge with Leonard, as if nothing would ever be _enough_. 

Thick spurts of cum landed across his stomach, splashing over his own hip as he rocked, unable to stop even as it became almost _too much_. His breath hitched and he _whined_ and Leonard was _there_ , wrapped around him, his grip tight as his hips jerked quick and harsh against him, pushing through his cum again and again until Barry began to feel him tensing up, until Snart was _grunting_ with effort, until he was _gasping_ with pleasure that morphed his face into a beautiful mask that Barry had never even _considered _could exist on one Leonard Snart, but that he was certain he'd never forget.__

__Their lips crashed together and Barry swallowed up the sounds of Leonard's orgasm, drank down the grunts and groans as if he needed them to merely _exist_. His hips rocked until Snart's fingers gripped him hard enough to stop the movement, until their kiss broke, leaving only the glistening saliva on their lips as connection. The sound of their breath on the air, the quiet panting of two fully-exerted people, filtered through the air, almost lulling Barry into some form of security he hadn't felt in a _very_ long time. _ _

__A shiver slid through him as he eased back against the bed, settled there and tilted his head back, eyes closed as Leonard disengaged himself and went about cleaning them both up. It honestly _surprised_ him when the bed dipped again, when the covers were pulled up to his waist, and more so when Leonard's warmth settled against his hip. Lifting his head, he opened his eyes, found Leonard quietly _watching_ him, found _happiness_ in those eyes that he couldn't have denied, and for the first time in _years_ his next breath came with _ease_ , with a gentleness that was unexpected but _pleasant_._ _

__When their lips met again, it wasn't a surprise this time, wasn't _anything_ they'd agreed upon or spoken about, and Barry thought to himself how _sometimes_ the world offered things up in the strangest of places._ _


End file.
